


No More Fear

by thecryoftheseagulls



Series: Logan Hawke [7]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryoftheseagulls/pseuds/thecryoftheseagulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of the Aveline and Donnic quest 'The Long Road' in Act 2, a few days or a week or so after Anders moves in to Hawke's estate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Fear

There’s a smile on Logan Hawke’s face when he exits the Viscount’s Keep.

“I take it things ended well, then? I don’t need to rescue you from a public flogging for ruining Aveline’s attempts at courting the man, or…something?” Anders’ voice carries to him with a dry chuckle, and Logan looks over to find the mage leaned up against a pillar in the courtyard.

“I think I can safely say there won’t be any retribution for my forcing the issue, if the giggling coming from her office was any indication.”

Anders arches a brow and groans. “Do I even want to know?”

“Not likely. I left them to it before things got too…interesting.” Logan slips his fingers between Anders’ as the mage straightens, and pulls Anders to him.

“Mm,” Anders says after Logan kisses him briefly. “Probably best. I don’t imagine it would have ended well for you if you were still there when they came out. Although I do have some experience with breaking out of places, had it come to that.” He smirks.

“Are you offering to break me out of prison should I ever end up on the wrong side of the law, love?”

“Not offering. I’d break you out of anywhere that dared lock you up,” Anders says, and there’s a sudden fierceness to the words.

Logan kisses his nose and says softly, “I know you would.” He tightens his grip on the healer’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

As they walk, Logan falls quiet, his eyes on the ground.

“Logan?” Anders studies him anxiously. “Everything all right?”

"What you said earlier…” Logan starts. He stops and shakes his head. “I just, I wonder that…in all these years, you never once took your own advice.”

“What advice?”

Logan pulls the mage to a stop by the hand and cups a hand over Anders cheek to quote, “Are you blind, man? Kiss her already.”

Anders inhales and then Logan is pulling him in by the neck and kissing him, lips so tender and so _insistent_ that Anders melts against him and groans into his mouth.

“You daft sod,” Logan whispers when they pull back just barely, heedless of the bustle of Hightown around them. “Do you know how many times I’ve wished you would do just that?”

“Logan, I…I never thought this could be for me. That you would…want me. Those who can’t, teach, you know? So maybe I’m better at helping other people than I am at helping myself.” Anders leans his forehead against Hawke’s. “I’ve been afraid to want you for so long…”

Logan closes his eyes, gripping the back of Anders’ skull and nuzzling their foreheads together. “No more fear, okay? Promise me. Life’s too short. You said it yourself.”

“I promise. I don’t think I could let you go if I wanted to, Logan. Not anymore.”

“Good,” Logan says fervently. He glances at the street around them and sighs. “We should keep walking if we don’t want our purses cut, hm?”

Anders chuckles. “Probably wise,” he says softly. He snags his arm around Logan’s waist and presses against him as they continue. 

At Hawke’s estate, Logan lets go of Anders to latch the front door behind them. When he turns, Anders is watching him with a sharp intensity to his golden gaze. Logan blinks, and suddenly he’s pressed up against the door with Anders leaning over him, hands on either side of his head. Anders pushes a thigh between Logan’s legs and then drags his lips over Logan’s jaw, under his chin, down the side of his throat. He presses the whole of his thinner frame against Logan’s body before slanting his lips against Logan’s directly, the kiss all heat and tongue and passion.

Logan has his hands on Anders’ hips and is groaning a shaky, “ _Maker, Anders_ ,” into the mage’s mouth before he quite knows what is happening.

“Is this what you want?” Ander’s voice is a low rasp in his ear. “You want me to touch you like this, kiss you like this? Until the world consists of nothing more than my hands, my lips, my body, on yours? I can give you that, Logan. Whatever you want.”

"Yes,” Logan groans. “Maker’s breath, _yes_.” Anders is breathing hard, his pupils wide with as much arousal as Logan is feeling and Logan slides his hands up to grip at the edges of Anders’ coat and says, “Three years of pining, dammit. The only thing I want is you. Do you know what you do to me?”

“Tell me,” Anders says, crushing Logan back against the door even more. He drags the thigh between Logan’s leg against Hawke’s erection, and Logan has to fight the urge to grind against him. Logan drops his head back against the door.

“Ah. Anders, I…I can hardly look at you without wanting to run my hands over every inch of your skin. I want to wake up with you beside me every morning. I want…I want your mouth…”

“Where?” Anders demands, voice hot, pressing his thigh higher.

“Everywhere!” Logan says.

“Here?” Anders kisses Logan’s forehead. Logan nods. “Here?” Anders kisses his cheek, his throat, down his clothed chest, and then he’s on his knees between Logan’s legs and he whispers, again, “Here?” before pressing an open-mouthed kiss over Logan’s cock. Logan moans, only able to nod once more, and then Anders has his fingers down the front of Logan’s trousers, and he’s tugging down Logan’s trousers and smalls.

“Anders…Anders…we’re in the entry hall…my mother…Bodahn…” Logan isn’t capable of getting out a complete sentence and words fail him completely when Anders has his fingers wrapped around Logan’s cock.

“I don’t care,” Anders says. He drags his tongue across the head and then swallows Logan down, one hand reaching to cup and massage Logan’s balls, the other stroking down the rest of the length of Logan’s cock. Logan loses himself to the warmth of Anders’ mouth, the swirl of his tongue, the touch of his hands; it’s hot and wet and there’s nothing outside of the two of them, nothing but Anders, Anders’ mouth, Anders’ fingers, Anders, Anders. He’s moaning the mage’s name like that, over and over, before he realizes. There’s hardly any warning when he comes, just the tightening of Logan’s fingers which found themselves at some point twisted in Anders’ hair, and Logan’s hips buck forward. He gives a last, half-strangulated cry of Anders’ name. Anders swallows around him, swallows all of it, before he stands and reaches for Logan’s face, and Logan can taste himself in the other mage’s mouth when their tongues meet.

“Sweet merciful Andraste,” Logan whispers and gets a warm laugh, low and sensuous, in response. 

“Something like that? Is that what you meant? What you wanted?” Anders murmurs, tucking Logan back away and relacing his trousers for him.

“Something like,” Logan groans. “Yes.” He tips the healer’s chin up with less than steady fingers. “But what do _you_ want, Anders?”

Anders nips at his lips, playful, and says, almost shy, “Can I fuck you again?”

The noise that Logan makes is not quite human. He takes Anders’ hand and tugs him towards the stairs and the bedroom rather than answering.


End file.
